Construction of an optical transmission system on a printed board requires high-accuracy registration and anchoring of an optical connector that connects an element such as a semiconductor laser element and a photodetector to a member such as an optical fiber. Typically, an accuracy as high as about ±10 μm is needed for the light axis registration. Taking as an example the PT optical connectors developed by The National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology and NEC Corporation and specified in JPCA-PE03-01-06S Detail Specification for Optical Board Connector type PT using Glass Fibres, a registration accuracy of, for example, ±3 μm or less is required between the PT guide pin, a registration pin of the PT optical connector, and the guide hole, a registration hole provided for a PT optical module, or between the PT guide pin, a registration pin of a PT optical module and the guide hole, a registration hole provided for the PT optical connector. Further, the optical connectors disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2011-017924, JP-A-2011-017925, JP-A-2008-046367, and JP-A-2004-184429 also use a guide pin and a guide hole for the registration between the optical connector and a module main body or between the optical connectors. Further, high registration accuracy is also often required, for example, in mounting various electronic components on a printed board, or another substrate on a printed board.